Forgotten Promise
by Emiko Alluriana
Summary: Eriol promised to never to forget Tomoyo. Li promised to comeback for Sakura. A year later Li kept his promise. What about Eriol? Will Tomoyo be happy that she no longer has a love to be hurt from or sad that she has a broken heart? ExT frist fanfic!
1. Eriol's Promise

**Forgotten Promise**

**Eriol's Promise**

**Flashback**

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syoaran were all at the home of Eriol Hiirigazawa. They were all there to bid farewell to their good mischievous friend. Eriol explained everything about Sakura and the Clow/Sakura cards. He then invited an old friend of his (and everyone else) to come join in the conversation. Mizuki-sensei (as they would call her for her being their old teacher) came in to make a big surprised to Sakura and the others, except Eriol of course, after she has been gone for 6 months. Sakura started a conversation with Mizuki and Eriol left excusing himself. Sakura and Mizuki were too busy chatting to notice and Syoaran just couldn't stop looking at Sakura to even realize this. Tomoyo herself couldn't even stop video taping her dearest cousin and her best friend. After several minutes of video taping her friend, Tomoyo finally realized that Eriol was gone. (As you all know by now this is episode 70, if u didn't watch that episode, Eriol left to talk to Yue) Tomoyo then left the room slowly so that no one would notice her.

**End Flash Back**

Tomoyo then went into a room where Eriol and Yue were talking. Eriol and Yue finished their conversation when they saw Tomoyo come into the room. "I will take my leave Clow," Yue said as he took a quick look at Tomoyo. "I believe you two have a lot to talk about, am I wrong Daidoji-san?""No Yue-san, I don't believe you are." Tomoyo said with a gentle smile. "I will see you soon Daidoji-san " Yue said before changing into Yukito and heading out.

Eriol just stood there as Tomoyo and Yue had their little conversation. Once Yue changed and left Eriol started to talk to Tomoyo.

"Eriol...will you ever come back?" She said as she looked down to the floor realizing that she just said that out in the open. She had never called Eriol by his first name. They had always been polite with each other. As you all know being polite would have the person's last name and an honorific end like san or sama.

"Tomoyo..No...Daidoji-san," Eriol started only to see Tomoyo all sad in her eyes. "Daidoji-san, I might never come back but I promise, I'll never forget you ok?" Eriol said lifting Tomoyo's head so she can look at him in the eyes. Tomoyo not understanding her own feelings just nodded as a response. She had always thought that her heart was taken away by her cousin , Sakura, much like her mother by Sakura's mother. Eriol then gave Tomoyo a hug of comfort only to be disturbed by Sakura holding Tomoyo's camera. Since the camera was on Sakura just pointed it to Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura was very happy that she got to take Tomoyo's job and record her best friend in her romantic moment. Just when Sakura was pointing it there Eriol looked up knowing that she was there and couldnt believe that Sakura would be video taping. He thought that Sakura didnt know how to use a camera. Tomoyo then left the warm comforting embrace of Eriol to also become shocked at Sakura. "Sa..Sa...Sakura...It's not like you think!!!" Tomoyo said bluntly but shyly at the same. "Aww" Sakura said looking at the two people who had always been there for her. "You two looked soo kawaii together!!!" Right when Sakura said that Syoaran came in with Mizuki-sensei. Mrs. Mizuki just stared at the little kids. "Umm" "ahem" Mizuki started to say. "It is getting late I think you should go home." After that dramatic moment everyone just kept qiet and left.

End Chappy here

So how was teh frist chapter!?!?! Was it good. If so review. If it was bad tell me why in a good way and by good i mean not the turning down way that can disincourage people to write/finish thier stories. Yes I know my grammer,spelling, and english mechanics are wrong, but i assure you i dont really care.

** NOTE TO FLAMERS OR REVIEWERS:** I do not care of what you people think of my stories or how much you dislike them. If you really do have a life dont you have anything better to do then to throw 'flames' at people. This site has many rules and regulations but this site are for readers and writers of anime. Everyone is obligated to expressing themselves in their own way. Most people in this site are people that want to share their stories and idea's to people. If you are to throw flames, at least do it in a nice way so that people can understand it better and dont feel as if they should stop the way the write or just vanish in thin air. I am saying this because of what had happened to a dear close cousin of mine that commited suicide because of negative outlooks . She had a lot of insecuraties and she got to the point to where she couldn't take it anymore. RIP Darell Parque. This note to reveiwers and flamers will be on every chapter of every story that i write. Sorry for the inconvinience.


	2. Syoaran's promise

**Forgotten Promise**

**Syoaran's Promise**

Every one soon left the Hiiragizawa manor. Tomoyo saw Syoaran and nodded her head at him. She knew how he felt for Sakura and would be happy to help. She then walked to Sakura and spoke. "Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she walked over to Sakura's side. Sakura just smiled and waited to see what her dearest cousin needed to say. "Sakura-chan. I need to go. I forgot to get something for your new outfit." Sakura then sweetdroped and said, " It's ok Tomoyo. Syoaran can walk me home. Ne Syoaran-kun?" Sakura knows how much Tomoyo loves to make her new outfits. Tomoyo was just doing this to leave Sakura and Syoaran alone. Even though Tomoyo just thought of it it wasn't really a lie. "Take care ok?" Tomoyo said. Sakura just nodded and Tomoyo left. Sakura and Syoaran were just in front of penguin park. When they got there Syoaran asked if it was ok for a little stop and talk. "What did you want to talk about Syoaran?" Sakura said in dismay.

"Sakura, I love you."

"Eh?"

"The one I love the most is you Sakura. That's all I wanted to say. Be careful going home."

With that Syoaran left with a smile leaving Sakura all shocked. Sakura got home and stayed in her room all silent.

"Is Sakura still in her room? She's been in there since she got home" Yukito asks to Touya. "Did something happen?"

"It happened today."

"You knew? Touya?"

"For a long time. I knew that this would happen. That's why I was always watching that brat."

"Sakura, Are you all right?" Kero asks. "A stomach ache? A fever?"

"No, I'm all right" Sakura just kept thinking about what Syoaran said. "And the one I love the most is you," that sentence kept pooping in her head. 'Syoaran-kun. How do I feel about him? I like him as a friend? No. No but...this feeling. It's different for how I felt for Yukito-san What is it? Syoaran-kun….'

---------------Scene Change---------------

Sakura and Tomoyo were in front of the Hiiragizawa manor talking with Eriol and Mizuki. Sakura and Tomoyo had school today since its Saturday. Mizuki then remembered she had gifts.

"I forgot something"

"Ehh?" Sakura and Tomoyo said.

"Where did I put it? My room? The entrance?"

"Do you mean the three packages?" Eriol asks with a chuckle.

"Yes"

"They're on the living room mantle."

"I've been forgetting so many things in front of my eyes. Just a second while I get them." With that Mizuki left inside the house to get the packages.

"Mizuki-sensei is a little absent minded" Tomoyo said.

"She is a little clumsy." Eriol says with a chuckle.

"Hooe?" Sakura said confused.

"She gets lost a lot."

"Oh my" Tomoyo said in concern.

"She's bad at remembering streets. Back in England she would always get lost"

"Eh?" Sakura got really confused.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Mizuki said in a distance. She was holding three packages in her arm. Sakura ran to her side to catch a package falling down.

"You watch Mizuki sensei with kind eyes" Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"Now you have the kindest eyes." Eriol said with a smirk.

"You truly have amazing powers of observation" Tomoyo blushed and smiled at the compliment.

"Here," Mizuki said handing a package to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Gifts from England."

"Thank you." Tomoyo and Sakura said as they received their gifts. The gifts were little bags that had a small green ribbon on the top center.

"One more for Li-kun" Mizuki said. Sakura froze when she heard his name.

"I talked to Li-kun yesterday" Mizuki said. "He had errands to run this mourning so he wasn't able to come." Sakura couldn't help but blush thinking about Syoaran and what he said. She then was handed the gift and returned to reality.

"O…Ok" Sakura said as she grabbed the package from Mizuki.

"Well it's about time." Eriol said looking kindly at his half daughter.

"Eriol-kun" Sakura said as she looked at him. "I'm really thankful."

"Don't forget" Eriol said as he reached his hand to give Sakura a handshake. "When someone close to you leaves, Think about how you feel then and how it's different from how you feel now" Sakura then gave Eriol a handshake. "I'm looking forward till the day we meet again." Eriol said with a smile then his usual smirk. After a few steps Tomoyo and Sakura looked back and smiled at Nakuru when she yelled, "Jaa ne Sakura-chan!!!" waving her hand back and forth.

"They're really nice people aren't they?" Tomoyo said waving back.

"Yup" Sakura replied also waving back at Nakuru. They soon left far enough to not be able to see the Hiiragizawa manor.

"So you got to see Li-kun" Tomoyo said with a kind gentle smile.

"To...Tomoyo-chan" Sakura could even say a word thinking about Syoaran. "Umm…Syoaran-kun…He…he told me"

"He told you he loved you didn't he?" Tomoyo said gently at her cousin.

"H...Ho...HOW DID YOU KNOW??" Sakura said all most in a screaming voice. She was now all red.

"I can tell just by looking at you Sakura-chan" Sakura then was silent.

"And your reply?" Tomoyo then took one look and said, "Not yet I see."

"I don't know yet." Sakura said on a low voice.

"When I think about him, I feel strange in side. And when I try to figure out how I feel my chest hurts more." Sakura said as she squeezed the gifts closer to herself clutching her heart. She looks down and said, "I don't understand at all about myself." She then looks up to look for comfort in her best friends smile.

"Only you," Tomoyo said with a sweet, kind smile, "Can't understand your own heart." Tomoyo then started to say putting her hands by her heart still holding the gift,

"What people know least is themselves. More or less their own heart." Tomoyo was speaking in experience. She didn't know much of her heart herself.

"Don't worry," She said patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"The answer is inside of you. You have the chance to realize it." She gave Sakura another comforting smile.

'The chance' Sakura thought to herself still clutching her heart. They went off to school.

----------Scene Change----------

It was nigh time and they were now at Sakura's room. Sakura was trying to open her gift from Mizuki.

"That's the gift from that Tsukimne Sister?" Kero ask looking at Sakura.

"Yes" Sakura replied. When Sakura opened the gift it had a small little teddy bear broach inside.

"Wow! It's a small teddy bear broach!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura then saw a small teddy bear sitting on her dresser.

"That was the teddy bear I was to give to Yukito-san" Sakura mumbled to herself. 'It's just been sitting around here' Sakura thought to herself as she gave it a hug. 'Oh and the teddy bear Syoaran forgot.' The teddy bear was left in class one day sitting on Syoaran's desk. 'I better call Syoaran-kun to give it back.' She then grabbed a pink cell out of her school bag. 'I wonder if Syoaran is even home. He wasn't at school today.' Riing Riing Riing. The phone rang for a couple of times when some one finally answered.

"Mushi Mushi" Syoaran called at the other line.

"Syoaran-kun" Sakura said in a timid voice. "Can I meet you at Penguin Park?" She asked holding the phone in one hand and the gift and teddy in another.

"Yeah sure what time?" Syoaran asked in a rush.

"Is it ok if it's right now?"

"Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Syoaran and Sakura hanged off the phone and started out the door. 'I wonder what am I going to say to him?' Sakura thought to herself as she left the front door. "I'm going to meet a friend at Penguin Park she called before the door closed. When she arrived Syoaran was already there.

"I thought we were to meet in 15 minutes? Why it's only been 10." Sakura said as she walked up to the swings were Syoaran was at.

"Etou…Syoaran-kun…" Syoaran looked up and smiled at Sakura.

"Syoaran-kun...Umm you left this teddy bear at class before. I thought I should give it back." She handed him the teddy bear. "Oh yeah..This is a gift Mizuki-sensei wanted to give to you." Syoaran grabbed the gift but not the teddy bear.

"I...I want you to keep it." Syoaran dashed out again before Sakura could say another word. The next day was Sunday so they didn't have school. When they did return though, Sakura came to a surprise. Syoaran was leaving. Syoaran did say he was leaving but he didn't say when. A few days have passed and it was nearing the end of the week. Sakura still hadn't given her answer. 'Eriol left 4 days ago and now Syoaran will leave in the next few days.' Sakura then started to cry. 'When someone close to you leaves, Think about how you feel then and how it's different from how you feel now' That last statement from Eriol was still ringing in Sakura's head. Riing Riing Riing. The phone went. Sakura the grabbed out the cell she would always use when talking to Tomoyo or Kero or Syoaran.

"Mushi Mushi" Sakura called.

"SAKURA!!" Sakura then realized who was calling.

"Tomoyo-chan. What's wrong!?!?!"

"Sakura hurry!!!!! Syoaran is leaving now!!!!!! He's taking the bus. You can still catch him!!!!"

It had only been an hour since school ended. So Sakura ran as fast as she could to the airport bus stop. She started to put on her skates but was stopped by her brother.

"Sakura…What are you doing?"

"I have to go. I have to meet Syoaran before he leaves."

"THAT BRAT!!" He almost yelled his head off. He then looked at Sakura and realized how much she actually loved him. He couldn't blame her…How could he.

"You won't catch him like that hop on my bike and ill get you there." Sakura did as she was told and went off with her brother. By the time they got there Syoaran was just entering the bus. "Syoaran-kun!" Sakura yelled for him to stop. She kept yelling his name. Syoaran sat down and looked out the opened window. He saw Sakura-chan giving out a pink teddy bear for him to grab.

"Syoaran-kun..I…I…I...fianally understand my feeling." Sakura was now panting for breath as she was starting to run with the bus. "Can I call the bear you gave me Syoaran?" She asked handing him her bear.

"And can I call this bear Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "It's a deal. I promise I'll come back for you Sakura!"

"I'll wait till then." She yelled back as she stopped and watch the Bus disappear in the horizon. 'I'll be waiting.' She said to herself as she clutched her heart.

-------------------------END CHAPPY-------------------------

Ok guys thanks for waiting.

This chapter should not have a single ooc for people who don't like oocness. So yeah no bad comment should be on this one...at least…because all it is an alteration on the last chapter. Its from the book not my head remember that!!!!!!! The only part that i acually thought of is the frist pharargraph. If you dont like the story so far then why bother to read it . kinda annoys me anyways thanks for reading.

** NOTE TO FLAMERS OR REVIEWERS:** I do not care of what you people think of my stories or how much you dislike them. If you really do have a life dont you have anything better to do then to throw 'flames' at people. This site has many rules and regulations but this site are for readers and writers of anime. Everyone is obligated to expressing themselves in their own way. Most people in this site are people that want to share their stories and idea's to people. If you are to throw flames, at least do it in a nice way so that people can understand it better and dont feel as if they should stop the way the write or just vanish in thin air. I am saying this because of what had happened to a dear close cousin of mine that commited suicide because of negative outlooks . She had a lot of insecuraties and she got to the point to where she couldn't take it anymore. RIP Darell Parque. This note to reveiwers and flamers will be on every chapter of every story that i write. Sorry for the inconvinience.


End file.
